Jemma Shots
by Moreorlez
Summary: Short Jemma stories based mostly on my previous fic Fvcking perfect.
1. Rich Girl

**Here I come again with more Jemma! This time with short stories expanding "Fvcking Perfect" basically (not necessarily in chronological order) As usual you are more than welcome to give me feedback or some suggestions/ideas. **

**Ps. the titles of each chapter are taken from songs, just for you to know ;) **

* * *

Ben and Emma wait in silence at the train station for Jenny who would be arriving from London any minute now. She left just a couple days after school finished at her parent's lawyer request; Emma had wanted to go with her but Jenny refused, not wanting Emma to get involved in messy legal stuff.

"_Why not?" Emma questioned her girlfriend. _

"_Because he said it would be something informative; so I'm guessing I have to sign some papers or settle a certain amount of money I'll be receiving until I'm twenty four. That's gonna take half a day tops I'll be back the next day love, you'll only get bored in his office anyway; I know how these things work. I just want to get rid of that stupid legal mess and be back soon so I can be with my gorgeous girl" She smiled broadly and kissed a not very convinced Emma._

"_Ok… but I'll pick you up at the station!"_

"_Deal!"_

Just as Jenny had promised, she was on her way back after only a day and a half in London.

As soon as she steps out of the train; Emma and Ben notice the serious expression on her face. They exchange gazes briefly before hurrying up to welcome her.

"Hey" Emma smiles and leans to give Jenny a kiss, a little hesitant.

Luckily not only she reciprocates the kiss, but also envelopes her in a hug; a tight long one.

Ben goes straight to grab her bag, just lifting his chin as a hello. Jenny waves at him, still embracing Emma.

When they pull apart, Jenny still looks a little grim but it's considerably better than when she arrived. Emma lets it pass for now and holds Jenny's hand as they walk to Ben's car.

The ride is awfully quiet; sending a heavy vibe in the vehicle.

Finally, curiosity gets the best of Ben and he asks sounding nonchalantly.

"So Jenny, how did it go with the lawyer?"

The question tenses Jenny; Emma could feel it in her hand; how she suddenly holds her tighter. Emma sends a dirty look to Ben through the reflection of the rear-view mirror.

He is about to apologize but Jenny starts talking.

"Well, it turns out I'm a millionaire now" Her voice is full of sarcasm.

Emma and Ben are confused.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks for confirmation.

"I'm a millionaire; I mean I'm the official owner of everything my parents possessed: the house in London, the farm in Bavaria, dad's car collection, mom's jewelry, both their stocks in the company and bank accounts, their life insurances and a recently purchased apartment in Berlin; which I had no idea about. Oh I almost forget" she takes an envelope from her coat pocket "The trust fund money from my Little Heart era" She hands it to Emma, who takes it without even noticing; she's completely shocked.

"But I thought you said they changed their wills so you would get the inheritance at twenty four" A stunned Ben can't help question.

"Apparently they didn't even have time to do it. Or maybe they just forgot; so it remained intact, I'm the legal recipient of all the Hartman's fortune." She finalized with a bitter chuckle.

Almost automatically, Emma opens the envelope and reads the paper in it. It's a document explaining Jenny can collect the money from the trust fund anytime she wants. Her eyes grow big as she takes in the numbers.

When Jenny notices her girlfriend's reaction she utters in and odd proud tone "pretty good huh? And this is actually all mine" she emphasizes her words by hitting the paper with a finger.

Emma and Ben don't know what to say so they continue the way to Ben's house without speaking one more word.

They have dinner in relative peace; they know as long as they don't mention the words 'inheritance' or 'money' everything will go just fine.

When Emma and Jenny finally make it to Jenny's room; the blonde takes the opportunity to bring the subject so maybe Jenny could vent since she has been too quiet after she told them the news.

"So… what are you gonna do?"

"What?" Jenny asks from the closet, where she's unpacking

"You know, about the whole situation…"

"Oh well, I really have no idea; but right now I'll take a shower" with that she goes to the bathroom leaving Emma standing in the room by herself.

It's been forty five minutes and Jenny is still not back. Emma is seriously considering just leaving to give Jenny some space, but then she decides against it. She lies on the bed waiting for her girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soft kisses on her neck wake Emma up. Apparently Jenny took more time than she thought and she ended up falling sleep.

"I'm glad you decided to stay" Jenny purrs still kissing Emma's neck; her hands wandering under her shirt.

"Well, it's not like you gave me much of a choice" it's the sleepy reply Emma gives her.

Jenny only smirks, making her way to a breast, caressing it teasingly.

Emma gasps in surprise; she can't help her body react to her girlfriend's ministrations. The kisses move up to her lips now. Soon, she's topped by a very eager Jenny.

For a moment, she let the passion take over her, clouding her judgment. Suddenly she realizes what Jenny is trying to do.

_She's avoiding talking about the inheritance; she's distracting me._

With that in mind, Emma detaches her lips from the brunette's "Jenny, wait a second"

"Oh no, no waiting… I want you so bad" Jenny starts to unbutton Emma's shirt.

"Jenny plea…" Emma gets cut off with a rough kiss.

"shh just relax and let me do the work"

"No, I…" Emma gets a hold of Jenny's hands.

Jenny tries to free her hands.

"Jenny stop"

As her girlfriend keeps resisting Emma grabs her with more strength, effectively immobilizing her.

"PLEASE STOP!"

The way Emma raises her voice seems to snap Jenny from some sort of trance, she stares at Emma surprised. When she takes in the way she's being held though, something appears to get back to her. Jenny yanks her hands away and stands up.

"What the hell Emma? Suddenly you just don't want me now?"

Emma sits up in the bed "Jenny, it's not like that; this is not the best time to do it"

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"You know why, we need to talk"

"No, we don't"

"Yes we do, listen…" Emma stands up too

"I disgust you now, right?" Jenny interjects all of the sudden.

"What?!" Emma is completely taken aback.

"Now that you found out I'm rich and in control of my parent's money you think I'll be an arrogant bitch who doesn't deserve your love anymore huh? Is that it?"

"Oh my God what…" Emma is at a loss of words "what the hell are you…"

"You know what? Save it, I'll sleep in the couch; I don't wanna talk to you anymore" said that, Jenny storms out of the bedroom leaving, for the second time that day, at Emma alone in there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny is lying on her side on the couch, still awake. She doesn't know for how long she's being like that but she can't find a way to get some sleep. So many things happened in a matter of 48 hours, so much information… so much responsibility. She doesn't want to think about it right now, she simply is not ready.

It's not long later that Jenny hears steps coming close; she doesn't have to guess who the person is, she already knows. She briefly considers pretending to be asleep but she decides there's no point so she just waits.

"Jenny?" Emma crouches right in front of her.

Jenny blinks adjusting her vision in the already dark room so she can take in the face very close to hers.

_God she's so beautiful. And she's worried about me even though I poured my frustrations in her. I'm such an idiot! I'm an idiot but she still loves me, she loves me. How did I get so lucky? _

Determined not to screw up this time Jenny speaks.

"I'm sorry about… earlier. I shouldn't have taken it on you"

"It's ok I understand"

Jenny sighs and shakes her head a little "it's just… I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it Emma I…"

"shhh I get it" Emma caresses Jenny's cheek "let's go to bed, I won't ask you anything I promise; just… come to bed"

Emma extends her hand to Jenny and helps her get up. They go to the bedroom slowly, holding hands.

It's not until days later that Jenny brings out the subject.

They are all by themselves at Emma's place; a rare occurrence at the Muller household. Emma knew an opportunity when she saw it, and as soon as her family left she called Jenny to spend some quality time alone.

After a very long and very hot love-making session in –Jenny's favorite spot- Emma's bed; they had quick lunch courtesy of Emma's amazing cooking skills. Later they fooled around a little more in the couch. Now they are both washing and drying the dishes in total peacefulness.

And is that; the comfort and peace Emma's house gives her or maybe the homey tasks they've been performing around the place; which motivates Jenny to finally open up.

"They left everything to me. Everything" Jenny lets out putting the last plate in the kitchen cabinet "it's a lot of money Emma; I don't know what to do"

"I know" Emma offers, taking Jenny by the hand and leading her to the kitchen table so they can talk properly. She doesn't say anything else; she lets Jenny lead the conversation.

"What were they thinking? I mean I'm barely legally an adult and also a former drug addict I… I don't get it" She runs a hand through her hair. "It would be so easy to get rid of that money you know? I could simply give it all away to charity or to anyone I please… but I can't. That's their life's work, their effort, their sacrifice and it was all for me Emma; they did all that because of me, because they wanted me have it all. Maybe not right now, but … who thinks about dying right?"

Emma takes Jenny's hands in hers trying to convey all her emotions in that simple action, hoping Jenny understands.

Apparently she does, because she reciprocates the hold with the same strength.

Jenny gets lost in her own thoughts for a minute.

"When my parents found out about my addiction, they were really disappointed. I still remember dad yelling, telling me that he was going to change his will and that I wouldn't get anything until I was twenty four and that is if I was sober by then. And you wanna know a funny thing?" she makes eye contact with Emma "They actually told Frank, their law- my lawyer about it, like to have the paper work ready but when he told them everything was set, they just dismissed it or say that they'll do it later. They always avoided to go through the change, he is not sure why. One day he just stopped asking them"

Emma look at her with her brows knitted.

"I think they trusted me Emma. My parents had faith in me" Jenny's voice cracks "they wanted so bad to believe I would get better, that one day I would be able to deal with the responsibility. I can't betray that trust I won't let it happen"

Finally Emma comments "its ok baby, I know you won't" She embraces her girlfriend "And it's a good thing they trusted you, they knew you could do it"

"I'm scared" Jenny mumbles on Emma's shoulder.

"Don't worry, will figure something out. Let's take one step at a time" Emma pulls back to look at Jenny "how about we focus now on getting into college or university huh? I mean we still have to do some research about the music programs…"

"Emma…"

"…and if we are going to study in Berlin or here. See? There's a lot still…"

"I'm not going to study music"

The words sound like a slap to Emma's face. For a second she thinks she heard wrong.

"What?"

But the long sigh Jenny lets out let her know otherwise.

"I'm not going to study music… I can't. Emma…" Jenny stands up, unable to look at Emma's face "You heard what I said right? I'm in charge of my parent's fortune now. We are not talking thousand here but millions; along with properties and stocks that I don't know how to manage. I have new responsibilities… you understand that right?"

"Yeah but, don't you have an accountant to deal with those things, to help you out? I mean he's been working with your parents for many years right? He must be trustworthy"

"I do have Robert to help me yes, and he was trustworthy...with them. I mean he had to; my father was a business man, an economist for Christ sake! There's not much you can do to cheat a man like him. But now it's me, a silly girl who has no idea how to handle all those numbers. I don't wanna accuse him of anything but he could easily rob me and I would never find out. I better be ready and study something along the line so I can prevent things like that from happening. Better safe than sorry" Jenny finalizes with a shrug.

"So, you're gonna study what? Economics? Business?"

"I'm not sure… maybe management" Jenny glances at her side and takes in Emma's discouraged state "honey…" she gets closer again, sitting in Emma's lap "I'm sorry things have to be this way, I really had no choice; I wish you understand, please don't turn your back on me. You're the only person I have in my life, please don't…" She leans her forehead in Emma's, containing her tears.

Emma immediately reacts, taking Jenny's face in her hands "oh no Jenny I could never leave you never; I'm here for you don't ever doubt that" She then sighs looking down "I… I'm a little sad that we're not gonna do the same thing, as we planned but… I'll wrap my head around it soon just… "

"Oh baby, don't worry!" Jenny sniffles trying to find the positive on the situation "we'll still be together in this I swear. Choose where you wanna go and I'll just get into the one that's the closest; what do you say?"

"Well… I think that could work" it's the skeptical answer Emma gives her.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" Jenny wraps her arms around Emma's neck. "We'll pull this through Emma, you'll see"

"Yeah, I guess we could"

They embrace trying to mentally convince themselves that everything is going to be fine. That they are going to be fine.

* * *

**So what ya think? good start? want more? well, leave a comment and let me know!**


	2. Fingers

**So I'm back, this time with a sexy and funny Jemma fic. I know you'll like it ;) **

* * *

Emma loves doing homework with Jenny. They get to talk have fun and enjoy a bit more of their time together. The down side? They never get much done.

Like now for example; they are in Emma's room, or more precisely in Emma's bed, making out. If they don't take things further it is because of the fear of Emma's siblings bursting in at any moment. But oh they want to.

"I was thinking…" Jenny says breathlessly, after a break for oxygen "How about if I stay overnight so we can both finish… homework."

Emma throws her head back letting out a sexy grunt "I really wish you would…" she sighs "but I'm afraid if you stay we won't do anything."

Jenny lifts a brow with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face.

"OK, we'll definitely do something…" Emma corrects herself and with a smirk of her own "just not homework!" Her expression changes to one of disappointment "but we really really need to have this paper ready by tomorrow."

Jenny groans rolling her eyes "I know I know… but I had to try right?" she shrugs.

They smile and both lean in again to kiss. Quickly the kisses become heated and their hands begin to wander. One of Jenny's hands moves too adventurously, slipping inside Emma's pants.

The blonde gasps, not expecting the intrusion, but enjoying it nonetheless.

"Oh my, someone is excited" Jenny murmurs in her ear, moving her fingers up and down; spreading her girlfriend's arousal. She bites Emma's earlobe.

"uh-uh… Je…nny" Emma manages to babble pathetically. Her mind is already clouded over with pleasure and desire, her body building up to the ultimate pinnacle when suddenly…

"OK, that's about it" Jenny removes her hand abruptly.

"Wha-what?!" Emma asks disoriented.

"Well, you said we have to do our homework, I wouldn't want to stop you so…"

"But I… you…"

A knock on the door makes them both jump back to a respectable distance from each other.

"Emma?" Emma's little sister cracks open the door just enough to fit her head "mom wants to know if Jenny is gonna stay for dinner."

Unfortunately, Emma is in no condition to answer; she opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

Taking pity on her, Jenny comes to her rescue "No sweetheart, tell your mom I have to go and finish my assignment."

"OK" the girl replies and leaves, closing the door behind her.

When Jenny looks back, Emma has a funny skeptical look of horror, desire and frustration on her face. She holds back her laughter as she gathers her stuff.

Emma stares at her incredulously. "You… you can't leave me like this" she barely lets out.

"Oh I see you got your voice back" Jenny chuckles standing next to Emma "and yes I can, it's getting late. You heard your sister; dinner is almost prepared, you better get ready" She leans in and gives her girlfriend a quick peck on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow; have fun with your assignment…"

With that said, Jenny makes her way to the door, but before she leaves, she lifts her fingers to her nose, smelling them.

"uhmm… I know I'll have mine" Jenny winks and leaves the room.

"You… bitch" Emma mumbles letting her body fall completely onto the mattress.

XXXXXXXXXX

This was probably the first time Emma ever felt uncomfortable at the dining room table with all the family there. The usual noises and complaints could be heard, but she is unaware of her surroundings; there are only two things she is aware of: Jenny Hartman on her mind and the insistent throbbing in her groin.

_How could she do this to me, what am I gonna do now; I can't stop thinking about her. Her lips, her kisses, her hands... I'm gonna go insane, I'm…"_

Suddenly her vision is invaded by photos of cleavages and curves which startle her.

"Which one?"

Emma registers the soft voice of her younger sister questioning her.

"Huh?"

"Who's the prettiest?" The girl stares at her waiting for her response as she shows the images of two female singers.

"Jenny" the name slips from her mouth before she could stop it. Her eyes grow in panic; she looks down at the photos and adds with more tranquility "…from the block". Luckily the two female singers in question are Shakira and Jennifer Lopez.

"Thanks" Her sister grabs the pictures, giving a satisfied smile and trotting toward her room.

Emma gulps and looks around to see if anyone noticed her tiny indiscretion or her discomfort; but everybody seems to be immersed in their own stuff. She takes the opportunity to eat her dinner quickly and retreat to her room before someone could notice something strange in her behavior.

…

She doesn't know how, but she manages to complete her assignment with success. Emma puts a hand on her head, completely turned on by the images of her girlfriend on her mind. She decides she better go to bed and get some sleep, but not before taking a long hot shower to get rid of the incessant burning between her legs.

_Damn teenage hormones. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

For her part, Jenny was doing her best to deal with her own teenage hormones. Being more experienced, she has an idea of how to keep her desires at bay; and she was doing exactly that at the moment.

Ben arrives, coming in from the garage; and is surprised to find Jenny on the treadmill.

"Uh, Jenny?"

"Yes?" Jenny stops the machine to address Ben.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know… exercising?" she replies playfully with a shrug.

"Yeah I can see that. But, past midnight?"

Jenny wipes sweat from her forehead with a towel "well, why not?"

Ben's brows furrow, something isn't making any sense to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Emma's?"

At the mere mention of her girlfriend's name, the sensations she is attempting to get rid of, threaten to come back into her body. Jenny grabs a bottle of water and gulps it down in hopes it could cool her down a bit. When she believes her emotions are under control she answers.

"Yes, we had an assignment to complete so we decided to take a little break from each other and finish our homework on our own."

Ben isn't the most perceptive man in the world, having to deal with his own shit all the time; but his brain was working overtime in order to connect the dots. Finally his face breaks into a knowing smile.

"Oh wow…" he gazes at Jenny with genuine surprise "I had no idea women went through that too!"

"Excuse me, what?"

Ben shakes his head laughing "you know there's another way to…" he makes air quotes "calm yourself right?" his mocking smirk still present.

Jenny's face reddens as the realization hits her. She scoffs looking towards the side, willing her mind to come up with a nice comeback to regain her dignity. Luckily she doesn't have to think too much "I'm guessing you know a lot about that topic huh?" She glances at him "are you gonna help me with some advice?" she then crosses her arms, challenging him.

His mouth opens and closes; the smirk completely gone by now. Ben clears his throat and looks briefly at Jenny.

"OK… let's not go there…" he moves toward the hallway "I better get some sleep, night Jenny"

Jenny chuckles "night Ben"

With her impure thoughts already in check –thanks to Ben- she retreats to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's 1:30am and Emma hasn't been able to close her eyes, it was beginning to upset her. These uncomfortable sensations are not new to her; since she started dating Jenny she got used to having them every time her hot sexy girl was around. Usually they are manageable but right now she feels completely out of control; like if she doesn't do something she's going to explode.

_Do something…_

A thought crosses her mind but Emma immediately shakes her head and blushes. She's never done anything like that before. She's not about to start now… can she?

Emma tries to convince herself that she doesn't need this, that she can go without actually doing anything but…

_Ugh I can't stand it I… maybe if I just… _

Emma bites her lip while she ventures a hand down her pants.

"Oh shit!" Emma withdraws her hand just as fast as she slipped it in, like it had burnt "wow …"

_Oh God I'm so … no, I can't do this! … But it felt good … _

The inner battle seems to come to an end as she makes a decision.

_Oh screw it, I'm just gonna do it! _

And with that she slips her hand back down her pants with a purpose.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The familiar ring tone suddenly intrudes Jenny's sleep. She immediately grabs her phone eying the time.

_1:55 am…_

"Baby what's wrong are you OK?" Jenny asks with concern.

"Yeah yeah I'm… I'm fine just ugh…"

Jenny gasps; her heart beating fast as she takes in the breathless way her girlfriend is speaking.

_Is she… it can't be…_

Curiosity gets the best of Jenny "Em? What are you doing?"

"I …" Emma moans, not answering the question "I needed to hear your voice".

"Oh my fucking…" Jenny closes her eyes and holds the phone tight in her hand as a sudden need to run to Emma's house overcomes her.

_And what are you gonna say? Hi there Mr. and Mrs. Muller I'm sorry to barge into your house at two in the morning; It's just that your daughter is in need of some lady loving and I'm here to please her, so if you excuse me… _

After dismissing the absurd thought from her mind Jenny replies "OK, OK; I'm here I'm here" She swallows not knowing what to say. Truth be told she has never had phone sex before and she doesn't have a clue how to start. "wha… what do you want me to do" Jenny cringes at her words.

_Smooth Jenny, really smooth. _

Thinking that she totally killed the mood she's about to apologize, but suddenly her girlfriend answers.

"Just talk I uh… keep talking please"

Upon hearing the throaty voice of her girlfriend a switch turns on in Jenny's mind. As she didn't really know how these things worked she decided on going with her own desires "baby you have no idea how much I want to be there with you."

A groan.

Taking it as a good sign, Jenny continues "I would love to put my hand exactly where you have yours now."

"Oh yes, yes".

"I would move it slowly just the way you like it until I have you all wet in my fingers."

This time there were no words but heavy breathing.

Jenny swallows, throwing her head back, her own arousal increasing by the second, letting her imagination take over. "I would fill your neck with kisses, sucking and licking, my hand still taking you. Oh God Emma you feel so good."

It hasn't been long since the phone call started but she could tell Emma was getting close.

"Oh My god…" Emma pants.

Encouraged Jenny decides it's time to close the deal "your nipples are so hard. You're ready baby, let me get down and run my tongue all over you, I wanna taste you, you're delicious."

"Shit Je-nny… uh."

And that's the last thing she hears before Emma comes. She must have dropped her phone because the only thing Jenny could hear was silence; but certainly the call didn't end. So she waits patiently for Emma to recover. She then hears some rustling.

"Hello?" Emma whispers after a minute or two, still struggling for air.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Jenny bites her lip containing her own excitement.

"I don't know…that was just… wow… amazing."

Jenny lets out a sigh of contentment "good, I'm glad."

Emma is finally relaxing until something occurs to her "wait and you? How about you?"

"Me? Pfff I'm fantastic!"

"But you don't want…"

"Oh no no" Jenny cuts her off "I'm completely fine honey I swear."

"Are you sure?" Emma asks not convinced.

"Yeah totally, I actually think we should try and get some sleep, we only have a few hours before we have to go to class."

"You're right." Emma gets comfortable in her bed "I don't think I'll have any more problems falling asleep tonight."

Jenny laughs out loud "me neither." She then whispers with tenderness "I love you Emma Muller."

"I love you too Jenny Hartman. Good night."

"Good night" Jenny drops her phone on the bedside table, letting her body sink into the mattress.

_Fuck did that just really happen? _

Jenny blushes shaking her head; a huge grin adorning her features. That was probably the hottest experience she has ever had in her whole life; and she can't believe that despite how turned on she is, she feels completely satisfied knowing she pleased her girlfriend. There was nothing else to do but to sleep and hope morning would come faster so she could see Emma.

Well there is one thing Jenny definitely had to do right now: change her pajama bottoms and panties.

XXXXXXXXXX

As usual Jenny found Emma next to the coffee machine. She had texted her earlier to let her know she would be picking her up, but Emma refused the offer.

_Oh she's embarrassed._

Jenny concluded; and it was not a novelty, she kind of expected this reaction. Emma could be so cute… and cute Emma drove her crazy.

"Hi baby" Jenny greets Emma with a smug smirk.

Emma jumps a little when she notices the presence of her girlfriend. Her cheeks immediately turning a rosy tone "hey."

"So, about last night…"

"Shhh Jenny!" Emma chastises her while looking around.

"What? It's not like they all know what you did just by looking at you."

Emma gives Jenny a warning look.

But Jenny can't help herself "Alright, alright we are not 'touching' the subject I got it."

"Seriously?"

"Gee Emma looks like something is bothering you, but I can't 'put my finger on it."

Emma's jaw drops with an offended and embarrassed expression "That's it, I'm leaving" she starts to gather her stuff with one hand while juggling the cup of coffee in the other hand.

Jenny succeeds at containing her laughter. She walks over to help Emma with her struggles when Luzi appears.

"Hi Jenny, Hi Em!" Luzi greets them; her eyes instantly taking in Emma's predicament. "Need a hand?"

At that Jenny couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.

Completely mortified and furious Emma grabs her stuff -forgetting her coffee- and leaves the scene as fast as her feet allowed.

Jenny wipes the tears from her eyes before getting close to Luzi "I love you" she kisses her friend's cheek. She then grabs the cup left by Emma and proceeds to go after her.

"Huh?"Luzi is left there alone and confused "what just happened?"


	3. Road to Somewhere

**A short funny and romantic fic that popped into my mind out of the blue. My Jemma muse came to me and helped me :D**

**P.s. Roxx you rock lol **

* * *

It is early in the afternoon when Jenny hears Emma coming out of the bathroom. She grins and gets up off the couch to grab a cup of coffee that surely her girlfriend will urgently be in need of.

"Ugh."

Jenny laughs a bit when she hears groaning and the sound of Emma dragging her feet across the floor. "Good morning sunshine! Or should I say afternoon?" She exuded chirpily as she hands the cup to her blonde beloved.

"Shhh! There's no need for you to be yelling Jenny, I'm right here!" Emma takes the cup with one hand while rubbing her temple with the other.

Jenny chuckles "sorry" then puts her elbows on the counter and places her hands under her chin while observing with amusement as Emma sips her coffee.

After emptying half of the cup Emma speaks "Oh my God I'm never drinking again!" She sits down and leans her head on the counter.

"Aw baby" Jenny caresses Emma's hair "we both know that's not true."

"I know" comes the muffled reply.

Suddenly Emma looks up "wait, where are Luzi and Timo? I thought they were staying."

"Oh, well Bea decided to give everyone a ride."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Jenny shrugs purposely omitting the reason why.

"OK" Emma stands up looking around "shit, you already cleaned up!" her shoulders fall "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"Nah baby it's OK" Jenny rounds the counter and positions herself in front of Emma "I actually found it to be relaxing and fun. It helped me to think about… many things" She leans over and pecks the blonde's lips.

"Ugh, I wish I could remember what happened. It's like I lost my memory or something" Emma leans on the counter and brings Jenny closer to her.

At this Jenny's brows lift with mischief "maybe I can help you? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh" Emma squints and forces her groggy mind to remember the events from the previous night. "Let me see… the toast, the pizza, charades, karaoke…" her eyes pop open "that's it! After the third song my memory starts to get blurry."

"Ah I see" Jenny tilts her head to the side recalling, "OK, that's when Hotte served his weird Vegas mix, the one I didn't drink thank God. It looked oddly purple for my taste."

"Oh yeah, the purple drink!"

"I'm guessing that's what caused all of you to act like maniacs. Funny maniacs though" Jenny offers with a shrug.

"Oh no" Emma hides her face in Jenny's neck "tell me what happened."

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Jenny adds with a playful sneer.

"Just shoot."

"OK," Jenny clears her throat for effect "After the drink, you all decided to sing only boy band songs."

Emma leans back to face Jenny "we did?"

"Yeah you even moved the furniture out of the way, and came up with some choreographies. It was a decent show I have to admit."

"Shut up" Emma slaps Jenny's shoulder. "What else?"

Jenny laughs "uh, then Timo, Ben and Hotte argued about who had the best body and proceeded to remove their shirts and asked us to be judges."

Emma grimaces.

"You're lucky you don't remember anything cause…" Jenny shudders "visuals."

"Now I'm scared about what happened next."

"Oh don't worry it kind of calmed down a bit after that." Jenny switches their positions so she's now the one leaning on the counter embracing Emma. "You and Luzi had some sort of laughing spree at the expense of the guys, which incited them to get annoyed and claim they were never going to show off their muscles in front of us again."

"Thank you Jesus!" Emma rolls her eyes.

"Luzi asked Timo to forgive her and they started making out on the couch, while Hotte and Ben did some awful magic tricks. Hotte is a great magician just not when he is drunk," Jenny shakes her head "by the way I know how to do that thing with the coin and the napkin."

"No way! You have to teach me!"

"I will!"

Emma then gazes at Jenny "and where was I?"

"You my dear love" Jenny purrs leaning into Emma's ear "were getting handsy."

"What?! No I wasn't!"

Jenny smiles "yes, you were and that's when Bea arrived to pick up Ben and Hotte. You wouldn't leave me alone, so she took the hint and was nice enough to take Timo and Luzi too, to give us some privacy."

By now Emma is bright red "Oh my God she must think I'm a perv!" she covers her face with both hands.

"Yeah I guess so" Jenny teases "but let me finish, it gets interesting."

"Ugh."

"They hadn't even crossed the threshold when you pushed me back, ripped my clothes off and fucked me here on this very counter."

Emma's jaw drops, and her eyes grew comically bigger.

Jenny bites her own lips trying to hold back her laughter.

"You're kidding right?" Emma asks when she recovers her voice.

"Actually no I'm not. This counter, a little bit more to the right, but yeah here." Jenny says enjoying her girl's reaction too much.

"That's …"

"After you gave me the hottest orgasm to date" Jenny interrupts Emma "you said you wished you had a ring on you, because if you did, you would've totally proposed to me right then and there."

The color drains from Emma's face completely and she freezes on the spot.

The playfulness in Jenny is completely gone by now.

Emma wants so badly to speak, to tell Jenny she was drunk, she didn't know what she was saying but she knows that's a lie. Truth is she has been thinking about it for quite some time now; the idea of making Jenny her wife has been a constant in her heart and mind lately. She can't believe she revealed her desire to marry Jenny while in a drunken stupor. Emma wants to hit herself in the head for tainting such a beautiful and important moment as that with alcohol and reckless sex. But most importantly she's mad at herself for not having the courage to say it while sober.

Embarrassed Emma attempts to step back but Jenny puts her arms around her waist, holding her in place.

"You know?" Jenny stares at Emma "at first I thought you were saying this because you were under the influence of the alcohol. But then this morning while I was cleaning, I realized that you would never joke about something as big as that, not even drunk." She gulps "and well to be honest I've been thinking about it too so… I imagined that if I thought about it, maybe you were too."

Emma gasps surprised, the news completely shocking her.

"And …" Jenny continues "I thought I might help you by facilitating some things." She digs her hand into her pocket, pulling out something. "Now you have a ring here Emma, what are you gonna do with it?"

It is then that Emma notices the ring Jenny is holding in her right hand. It is the same one Jenny was holding onto, the day of her parent's funeral. She can remember clearly how, amongst tears, Jenny explained this was the ring her father in a very romantic gesture proposed to her mother; and how her mother told her one day this ring would be hers, once she was sure she found the person she wanted to spend her life with.

Emma looks back at Jenny who is patiently waiting for her to come out of her trance. Jenny seems to be as calm and confident as always; but after close inspection Emma realizes Jenny's lips are trembling and she's breathing faster.

'_She's just as petrified as I am'_ Emma concludes '_petrified, nervous, insecure… but in love; just as crazy in love as I am.'_ With that thought in mind Emma stares directly into Jenny's eyes, takes the ring from Jenny's hand and proceeds to go down on one knee.

Jenny breaths out nervously never breaking eye contact.

The blonde takes one of Jenny's hands in hers as she starts speaking. "Jenny, from the moment I saw you I knew something special was going to happen between us. We had a rocky start, we faced difficult times but I'm so proud to say we overcame all the obstacles and now we are here together. I can't believe my luck in having found you and making you fall in love with me; every time I wake up I feel blessed you're in my life and that's exactly how I want it to remain forever." She sighs deeply, controlling her emotions "Jenny Hartman, will you marry me?"

Jenny's free hand flies up to her mouth, tears already rolling down her cheeks, her whole body shaking. After a few failed attempts to utter the words, she succeeds seconds later "Yes…I… I will marry you Emma Muller."

A gush of air passes through Emma's lips as she puts the ring on Jenny's finger with trembling hands, she kisses her now fiancées hand and stands up enveloping Jenny in a tight hug.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

They both cry with happiness in each other's arms in a silent promise of eternal love.


	4. Counting stars

**Jenny's year away from Emma. **

* * *

Being back in London-for an indefinite time- after so long, felt like a defeat to Jenny, and more so now that she was alone. But here she was ready to reoccupy the house that holds not so pleasant memories but at the same time the only place where she wants or needs to be.

The vehicle that Jenny arrived in has not yet come to a complete stop when two women rush out the front door of her house to greet her.

"Jenny!" The older woman embraces Jenny as soon as she steps out of the car.

"Hi Julie." Jenny manages returning the hug. Even in her sad state the warm welcome from her housekeeper makes her smile.

"Are you feeling alright darling?" Julie asks pulling back, grabbing Jenny's face.

"Yeah I'm OK" the response Jenny gives lacks sincerity. She's grateful though Julie doesn't push for a more elaborate answer. It is then Jenny looks over the older woman's shoulder and notices someone else "hey Emily."

After being acknowledged, the girl, Julie's daughter, shyly greets "welcome back miss… Jenny."

"Thank you." Jenny passes by her, stopping briefly to grab her shoulder and walks inside the house.

Julie, Emily and Julie's husband, the driver, follow her close by.

Upon entering the house, Jenny scans the familiar surroundings, her eyes inevitably land on the large painting in the middle of the living room. She swallows suddenly as a knot in her throat forms, realizing she will never be able to look at the family portrait without feeling a tug at her heart. Not wanting to get emotional at this very moment, she walks quickly and starts climbing the stairs that lead to her bedroom.

The household staff remain awfully quiet, just watching Jenny expectantly.

Jenny stops in the middle of the staircase and turns around. She sighs noticing these kind people that work for her just want to help, desperately waiting for her instructions so they can feel useful somehow. Making a quick mental decision Jenny tries for her best bitchy posture before speaking.

"Julie."

"Yes my dear?"

"I've been craving your famous hot chocolate for a while now; do you think you could make me one for after my bath?"

"Of course! I'll have it prepared by then." The older woman replies with enthusiasm.

"Good" Jenny offers one of her signature smiles as she turns her gaze to the young girl "Emily, I'll need your best relaxing herbal bath ready in a few minutes, I really want to spoil myself tonight."

"Yes, right away!" Emily immediately turns to do what she's told.

"Thomas?" She finally addresses the man. "You've been taking care of my dad's car collection right? The one he asked me not to go near?"

The man nods "absolutely, all the cars are in perfect shape doll."

"OK, I need you to have them waxed and shiny by next week cause I'm gonna be driving them to school... all of them, one by one every single day."

The couple looks at each other in shock trying hard to hide their smiles, both now recognizing the Jenny they're used to.

"Consider it done" the man answers with all the seriousness he can manage.

Satisfied with their reactions, Jenny nods with sassiness as she resumes climbing the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first month was a big blur for Jenny. She just went through the days like a zombie, from school to her house; doing her homework, reading or finding something to keep her occupied so she wouldn't have time to think. And if she did think about Emma, she simply took long baths where she tortured herself with what ifs until she's tired enough to fall asleep. That, if Emma didn't have the great idea of calling her to know how she was doing, then she would need more than just reading to keep her mind off her to at least survive.

In one of those attempts to distract herself, Jenny went shopping. She hasn't visited those particular establishments for a while so she decides it's a nice opportunity to check out what's new. She walked around the stores enjoying the experience very much, even purchasing some nice things in the process. And just as she's about to leave, bags in hand she runs into someone forcefully.

"whoa, careful!"

"Oh, you al… Hartman?" A man probably in his thirties responds with surprise.

Jenny freezes recognizing the man but recovers quickly enough to reply "Tom…hey."

The man chuckles slapping her arm "Of course it's you! It's been quite a long time huh? What have you been up to? I thought you were in Germany."

Visibly shaken but not wanting to seem vulnerable Jenny continues to chat "yeah, I was, I just came here to… visit."

"Oh I heard about your parents, sorry about that."

"Yeah thank you" Jenny's tone is flat.

"So with all that shite going on…" Tom looks around and leans closer to Jenny "… I bet you're searching for the good stuff huh?"

Jenny flinches and puts some distance between them, now showing traces of anger. "No, I'm not searching for anything Tom, now if you excuse me…" She glares at the man and starts walking.

"Woah, woah." Tom grabs her by the arm "OK, OK I get it, no need to get all hostile." Before Jenny could reply the man envelopes her in an awkward hug "whenever you are ready" and as quick as he embraced her, he detaches himself "see ya round" finally he winks with a sardonic smile and leaves.

Swallowing hard Jenny remains standing still, willing herself to gain control over her extremities to escape from the scene and forget the encounter ever occurred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week passes, bringing closer the date of Jenny's parents death, inevitably causing her to be in a depressing mood. To make things worse, she just received a call from Emma which just fueled her already gloomy feelings. She knew Emma meant well and was really concerned about her –especially during these days- but right at this moment she wishes the blonde would just forget about her and leave her alone so maybe that way she could finally have some peace of mind.

Unable to get any sleep, an irritated Jenny heads to the basement where the forgotten shopping bags lay untouched in an attempt to avoid the memory of crossing paths with her old dealer. Jenny convinces herself that she can move past it now and that there is nothing to stop her from enjoying the nice clothes she purchased. Not rushing she verifies the contents and tries on a few of the items mentally choosing the ones for the next day. Suddenly searching through the fourth bag she comes into contact with something small; immediately retrieving it with curiosity. A cold shiver runs down her spine recognizing the inside of the small plastic bag in the palm of her hand: coke.

Jenny stares at it for a couple of seconds, her eyes moving side to side; different thoughts invading her mind. Some sort of internal battle seems to be taking place inside of her as she clutches the item tightly in her fist. The debate comes to an end though when she dashes toward the exit in the direction of the living room.

Everything seems to move in fast motion as Jenny kneels and tosses the base and decorations off the coffee table in front of her. She doesn't waste time, and with a practice she thought she had forgotten, she makes three lines on the flat crystal surface.

She's breathing hard with excitement, her hands trembling. Jenny leans in, ready to take the first sniff but for a reason unknown to her she looks up. That's when she spots them, her parents-holding a younger version of her- looking at her with smiles on their faces. Her heart stops, a tremendous sense of guilt invades her whole being causing her head to spin and her stomach to lurch. Feeling dizzy, she looks to the side evading the image of her parents but as soon as she does, another image comes to her mind: Emma. Like a vision right in front of her, she can see Emma smiling at her as naturally and beautiful as always.

At that moment a voice deep inside of her starts resonating with great force telling her not to do it, that her parents would be disappointed, that Emma would be disappointed; that if she succumbs it would mean she is a coward who doesn't deserve her parents trust and she would be blowing her chance to get back with Emma.

"_There's still hope" _the voice keeps telling her "_you just have to wait; fight it, don't do it. Don't screw it up; this is your last chance."_

Suddenly Jenny grips the crystal table and flips it over with force, the white powder spilling as the table shatters on the floor. The scream she emits afterward is unlike anything she has let out before; it's a raw cry of desperation. She holds her head with both hands letting her body fall to the floor, assuming immediately a fetal position.

"Why did you leave, why?" Jenny whispers among sobs. "I still need you with me why did you leave me alone?" Her eyes focus on the image of her parents. "I don't know what to do, I lost her too; I have no one. Please tell me what to do, I can't do this by myself please help me please I can't do this alone help me please" she splutters choking on her own tears.

After some time Julie enters the living room tentatively, her curiosity getting the best of her after hearing some sounds. She takes a few steps inside, peeking around until she stops abruptly gasping.

"Jenny!" She yells and runs toward the girl "Oh my God!" The woman, already kneeling, turns Jenny by the shoulder taking in her state "look at me love, look at me" she holds Jenny's face in her hands.

Just then, Thomas also makes an appearance in search of his wife. He freezes observing the scene in front of him taking special attention of the powder near the two women on the floor. "Julie…" he calls out with worry approaching slowly "how much did she take?"

Julie inspects Jenny's eyes carefully "I don't think she…" after brief consideration she questions the girl "Jenny, did you take any of the drugs?" She waits patiently until Jenny moves her head from side to side weakly. "OK, OK; good." Julie seems relieved as she turns to her husband. "I'm gonna take her upstairs, you clean this mess up please."

"Sure yeah." The man replies still preoccupied glancing at Jenny.

"Dear," Julie is now facing Jenny "we're going to your room now. You need a hot bath and some warm tea, you'll feel better after that I promise" with that she pulls Jenny up, thankful the girl is cooperating. She chances one last glance at her husband before starting to walk, while supporting Jenny with her body.

xxxxxxx

For her own mental sanity Jenny stopped answering Emma's calls after the incident, replacing them with text messages that felt less personal and intimidating. Also, she started to go to Narcotics Anonymous meetings by her own accord finding it easier to share her fears of relapse with people who had the same problem. And on other days when she felt like she was losing her mind, she would just dance; a habit she doesn't know why she stopped, but now she brought it back because it always had the ability to set her free.

A couple of months passed by and she found herself communicating with Emma less and less each time; which as ironic as it may seem she realized it made her feel better. She doubled her efforts on her studies finding comfort in the idea of her parents being proud of her.

Jenny is currently soaking in the tub, considerably more relaxed than other times, lost in her reveries. That is until the door of the bathroom opens.

"Oh!" Emily exclaims "I'm sorry… I didn't know you…" She rambles mortified.

"It's OK" Jenny chuckles "continue with what you wanted to do."

Still embarrassed Emily nods and proceeds to put the fresh towels in the linen closet, avoiding looking at Jenny.

"And how's beauty school?" Jenny asks suddenly.

"uh…" Emily hesitates for a second before turning to face Jenny "it's going great thank you. I'm doing my best to take advantage of the opportunity you gave me, your investment won't be in vain, I promise" she comments with conviction.

"Please," Jenny rolls her eyes "you are not an investment Emily, I'm very fond of your parents and you; it's a pleasure to help all of you in whatever you need honestly. And I'm glad you're doing well."

The way she spoke, with such determination and sincerity makes Emily smile with gratitude. "Thanks." Feeling more at ease she shares her thoughts. "My dad wanted me to study something else, like law or engineering you know? But I didn't like any of those choices. I always wanted to make people feel comfortable, better about themselves; feel …pretty" Emily admits with a bit of shyness.

"Well…" Jenny shifts positions "I think you accomplished that" she looks down at the bubbles, petals and herbs that covered the water in the tub.

Emily blushes profusely but happy her skills are appreciated. It's probably that, what gives her the confidence to continue. "At the end of the day, he understood I had to do what made me happy, whatever I felt I was good at." She shrugs. "And mom says he's very proud of me as she is."

These words stuck in Jenny's mind for weeks; causing her to contemplate her life and rethink her choices.

"_Would Dad have really wanted me to go into management because of the fear I wouldn't be able to keep control of the family fortune? Would they have supported my career choice in music after all that had happened in the past; even if I was only a teaching instructor?"_

Jenny groans, unable to find the answers to those queries; deciding instead to let life take its course and be patient, sure that at some point she would figure it out.

A light bulb shines above Jenny's head one day after attending one of her many business classes. While working on an assignment, the idea popped up in her mind. "A way to invest my parents money, do something I really like and put what I studied to good use would be … a freaking music school!" She almost slaps herself for not thinking about this before.

"_OK, I could contact a specialist about the legal aspects, call Bea to get her to fill me in about the curricula I should follow but… should she be the one to run it? Should she be the one in charge of the students and their formation or…"_

Just like that Emma's name crops up in her mind again. And this was probably the first time she evoked from her memory not in a romantic way but as a business partner. Jenny is surprised by the discovery but glad nonetheless, which makes it easier to make plans without getting distracted with her sorrows; at least with this particular topic.

It is unbelievable how a simple idea little by little transformed into one large tangible reality once she started working on it decidedly. Jenny had placed a few calls, made the pertaining research and put her assets in order for the future investment and everything started to take shape, and she couldn't be more excited. But Emma's name was always forefront, present as an important part of the plan that she was very optimistic about and nothing more.

Several months later Jenny went out with some fellow students for coffee to celebrate that they were almost done with school.

Of course the typical question "what are you gonna do after?" came up and among many different replies one stood out.

"I'm proposing!"

"whats" and "ohs" resonated as a chorus.

The fairly attractive guy who gave said response merely laughed, deciding to elaborate on his decision.

"You know what? I got tired of everybody telling me I have to wait, to be settled down, be ready or be mature enough. You only live once! I really think that if you want something you should go for it with all your heart. You may get scared or it could be a total failure but guess what? At least you tried. I don't wanna one day to wake up and take a look at my life and wonder… what if? Whatever will be, will be" and giving a final shrug he ends his impromptu speech.

Late that same night Jenny lies awake in bed considering the words the guy said to the group very carefully; she spent hours figuring out the pros and cons until finally she reached a conclusion: he was right.

If there was one thing she was sure about, it was her love for Emma and she wanted that love reciprocated again. No matter how long it takes, no matter the outcome; she owes it to herself to at least try. She had settled down; nobody was interfering in her life or getting in her way, it seemed even stupid not to acknowledge the window of opportunity. Now more than ever, with the project of the music school in motion, Jenny could be close to Emma and from there she could rebuild the trust between them. There was no rush; and even if it didn't work out she would have a clear conscious knowing she played all the cards in her hands but it wasn't meant to be, and then maybe she could move on. The whole year away from the blonde had worked really well on Jenny making her appreciative of her life and preparing her to face with more certainty the normal complications of having a long term committed relationship – a thing she had to admit she lacked the first time around. It was decided; she was going back to Germany to get Emma back.

Jenny took a few days to complete the final touches of the project before jumping into her new life goal. As always the little family that worked in her home was very supportive in this new endeavor and helped her in every way they could, assuring her they would take care of everything there and there was no need to worry.

With everything settled, there was only one thing left to do. Jenny hesitated for a second before picking up her cellphone and dialing a number that she knew by heart.

"Hello?" A familiar voice greeted her after the second ring.

Jenny took a deep breath with eyes closed and replied as calmly as she could manage "Hey, It's Jenny. How-how have you been?"

"_Guess what? I'm coming back for you, my love…"_


	5. With a Little Help From My Friend

**Jenny and Emma want to start a family; help comes from an unexpected source.**

* * *

"Wow" Emma stares a little overwhelmed at the number of donor profiles in the catalog. "I had no idea there was this much information."

"Well yeah; we are supposed to know everything regarding the other half of our kid" Jenny shrugs scanning the page then clicking to another.

Emma cranes her neck to take a look at her wife and can't help commenting "you seem incredibly calm for someone making a decision like this; I'm panicking here."

With a prolong exhale, Jenny lets go of the mouse and runs a hand through her hair before replying "I'm not calm Emma, we just can't both be panicking at the same time; you're doing a great job all by yourself." She stands up to take a well-deserved break.

"Ugh I know, I know; I'm sorry" Emma laments leaning her forehead on the desk.

"You know what?" Jenny walks over and puts her hands on Emma's shoulder "lets forget about this for the time being. Why don't we go to bed now and we can have an early start tomorrow before we meet up with Hotte? What do you say?" She tries to coax sweetly.

"hmm. OK!" Emma concedes, willing to have something else to think about other than the pressure of starting a family.

….

Hotte was ecstatic to be hanging out with his friends again; he couldn't stop talking about his life in Vegas and certain anecdotes that for sure were worth telling. But it didn't take long for him to notice Emma and Jenny were not being their regular selves.

"OK, are you gonna tell me what's going on or do I need to torture you for an answer? Cause I've got all the time in the world and I don't mind bugging the two of you till I get it." Hotte threatens in his very unique style as they take a seat at the restaurant.

"It's nothing really" Emma utters unconvincingly.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about" Jenny adds sounding as feebly as Emma.

"Hmm" Hotte holds his chin in mock consideration "OK then" he clears his throat and starts singing in his worst chipmunk voice "I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it through. Didn't know how lost I was, until I found you…"

Both Emma and Jenny cringed at the same time.

"…I was beat, incomplete. I'd been had, I was sad and blue, but you made me feel; yeah, you made me feel shiny and new. Like a virgin…"

"OK stop, stop!" Emma puts her hands up and surrenders "we'll tell you."

"Jesus Christ, thank you" Jenny mutters removing her hands from her ears.

"Good," Hotte fixes the collar of his jacket feeling victorious. Then he looks back at his friends for an explanation but suddenly his face contorts with horror "Oh my God don't tell me you guys are separating!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

The twin responses were almost enough reassurance for Hotte, but still he needed further elaboration.

Emma and Jenny exchange gazes briefly until Jenny agrees to speak first.

"It's quite the opposite really." She smiles taking Emma's hand.

Hotte furrows his brows.

"We are trying to have a baby" Emma exclaims unable to hold back anymore.

"No way!" Hotte cries out "that is amazing!"

Emma and Jenny grin, happy that their friend seems as excited as they are.

"OK, now I need to know something." Hotte rearranges himself in his seat "Who's carrying?"

"Oh" Jenny looks at Emma to get the go ahead before continuing. "Emma wanted to go first to see how it goes. If it doesn't work out maybe I can try."

"Great" Hotte remarks satisfied with the answer. He then adds nonchalantly "so when do I make my contribution?"

"Wait, what?" Emma shakes her head not sure what he means.

"Huh?" Jenny is in a similar state of confusion.

"My contribution you guys!" Hotte makes a gesture with his hands, pointing down between his legs. "I'm sure my boys are healthy and strong just like me; but of course I will get tested and whatever."

Both women stare at him with jaws slacking.

Upon seeing their reaction he smirks "hey; you don't have to look so grateful, it will be my pleasure. I mean literally, my pleasure" he laughs loudly.

"Hotte I…" Emma tries to express herself but fails, still stunned by the offer.

"You're not serious right?" Jenny questions with skepticism.

Because of their response, Hotte realizes they are in fact, not believing his proposal so he hurries to clarify. "Of course I am serious! Don't you get it? It makes total sense, I mean you are my best friends and you want a baby; I can help with that so, I don't see the problem."

"Hotte, it's-it's not that simple" Emma replies finally having found her voice.

"It's a very important decision, you can't just take it lightly" Jenny warns, the idea already sinking into her mind.

Hotte sighs and answers more seriously. "You know? There's nothing here to think about really. You're the most incredible people I've ever met, you deserve this; and I'm positive you are gonna be amazing parents. This is my gift to you; for all the things you've done for me and for having my back. It would be an honor if you would accept me as your donor."

"Fuck, Hotte" Jenny shakes her head, her dimpled smile making its appearance.

For her part, Emma is still processing the information silently, deep in thought.

Seeing he already had Jenny's approval and knowing Emma could freak out, he decided to cool things down. "C'mon Em." He moves to sit next to Jenny, placing his arm around her and pulling her toward his body, "just look at us! The brown hair, the blue eyes, the cute smile; your baby will be a great combination of the two of you. I'm telling you, it totally makes sense, huh?" He emphasizes his point with a cheek to cheek demonstration.

It takes her a few more seconds, but finally Emma gives in, breaking into an overjoyed grin. "Oh my God! You're doing this; you're really doing this" she squeals and jumps into the arms of her friend and wife.

They receive her with open arms, creating a perfect group hug.

…

Two weeks later, with all the details sorted out and the "contribution" already saved in the sperm bank; they headed to the airport to say goodbye to Hotte.

They talk a little more until it's time for Hotte to leave.

Jenny is the first one to make her farewells "alright big guy" she embraces her friend "thank you very much for this; it means the world to us," she kisses his cheek before pulling away, "we will see you soon" giving a final playful pat on his arm, she steps aside to let Emma in. Sensing they needed some privacy she excuses herself.

For a moment Hotte and Emma stand close to each other without saying a word.

It's Hotte who eventually breaks the silence. "So… we didn't become a couple or get married but at least we are gonna have a baby after all huh? One out of three is not bad."

Emma chuckles, not being able to contain her emotions anymore "I know." With that she throws herself in Hotte's arms "thank you, thank you so much Hotte. This is the most wonderful thing you could have ever done for us, you are giving us a family; this will always be close to my heart. Thank you" she sobs while embracing Hotte.

"Anything for you Emma, anytime" Hotte states, already with tears in his own eyes, holding onto his best friend tightly.

From a distance, Jenny observes the scene and is deeply touched. She watches them for a few more seconds then she turns around, feeling like she's intruding in a very intimate moment. Instead Jenny marvels on how close they are to having their dream of a family; for sure a challenge she's willing to fight for, with the love of her life by her side.

Hotte places a kiss to Emma's head before requesting "can I ask you something?"

Emma leans back and waits for Hotte to look at her to nod her agreement.

"Promise me that I will be the first one you'll tell if it worked OK?"

"Of course you'll be the first one to know!" Emma slaps his arm "I promise."

With a final squeeze in each other's arms they pull apart still holding hands, beaming like happy dummies.

"OK then. I better get going." Hotte lets go of Emma's hands and grabs his bag "Until next time."

"Don't take too long" she says hopefully.

"I won't." Hotte winks at her and makes his way to the gates.

Exhaling Emma walks toward Jenny joining her at the concession stand.

Just before he is about to go through the gates, Hotte turns and waves at them.

They return the gesture and watch as he disappears inside.

"Shall we?" Jenny extends her hand for Emma to take, dimples on display.

"Yes Mrs. Muller." Emma takes her hand with no hesitation, smiling happily.

Both begin their journey back home, eagerly making plans for their future ahead.


	6. Somewhere only we know

**Jenny makes Emma an offer she can't refuse.**

***This chapter is a gift for my buddy and beta Roxy50, have a good one bitch! (Also a reminder for you to force me to actually finish what's next for this chapter lol)**

* * *

Now that Jenny has accepted -sort of- the idea that she is a millionaire, she no longer wishes to dwell on the fact. All she wants to do now is just enjoy the free time she has next to her adorable and supportive girlfriend.

Emma is sitting on her bed, happily helping her little sister to organize a colorful animal collage.

Leaning against the doorframe, Jenny observes with a playful smile the sisters' interaction.

They laugh at the silliest of things, creases forming on their foreheads as they concentrate on arranging each animal.

Jenny also notices with amusement how alike they look, and wonders if Emma is even aware of it.

At some point Jenny gets distracted and starts looking around. Her eyes wander across the room landing on a poster Emma has on the wall.

The poster is of a beautiful view, a paradisiac beach with cottages lining the shore in what certainly looks like a quiet and relaxing area.

Jenny remains fixated on the picture, many thought roaming her mind at once.

Those same thoughts follow her during the subsequent days, helping her make a decision.

…

"Emma?" Jenna asks softly one night in bed, just before Emma drifts into sleep.

"Yes?" The blonde immediately perks at the words of her love.

"How about if we take a vacation before we start looking for schools huh?"

"A vacation?" a sleepy Emma replies.

"Yeah, I mean we should get out for a while, far away from here; forget about everything and keep our minds occupied with just… us"

"Oh" Emma props herself on her elbows, more alert "and where would we go?"

At that Jenny offers a smirk "leave that to me, I'll take care of it" then just like that, her mood switches to a sarcastic one "I mean don't forget I have some money to spare now"

Emma catches onto the sudden change in Jenny's mood and chooses to not make a big deal out of it. "Ok, that actually sounds good." she places a hand on Jenny's arm, letting her know she's up for it.

"Great!" Jenny is ecstatic with the outcome of her proposition "I guess all that is left now is informing your parents you'll be out with me for say... two to three weeks"

"Two to three weeks?!" Emma shrieks "where the hell are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Jenny chuckles kissing Emma's nose. "let me worry about the details; trust me you're gonna love it"

"Ok… I trust you" Emma concedes, not yet convinced but too tired to argue.

'_It's not like there's a point in arguing with Jenny, she'll win either way'_ Emma reasons with herself _'and besides I have to admit Jenny looks rather fucking adorable when she's excited; I can't crush her spirit like that!' _She contemplates with a hit of sadness then _'especially since I haven't seen this excited in so long.'_

If indulging Jenny with this sudden trip is what she needs to keeps her sorrows at bay, then that's exactly what Emma is going to do.

…

Turns out it wasn't that hard to convince her parents to let her go on this adventure with Jenny having already know the situation Jenny is going through; in fact they were thrilled with Emma being so supportive. It simplified things for Emma, not having to worry about her parent's response; now all that's left is wait and see whatever Jenny had planned for them.

…

Four days later they find themselves at the airport checking in their bags.

That's where Emma's curiosity gets the best of her "Alright. You promised to tell where we're heading once we reached the airport, and now … we're at the airport, so…" she demands before they reach the counter.

Jenny rolls her eyes chuckling at Emma's cute, impatient demanding tone "fine, here you go" she hands the tickets to an excited Emma who grabs them readily; fixing her eyes on Emma's face to gauge in her reaction, not wanting to lose any details.

Emma rapidly proceeds to read the destination in the printing and at that same instant her jaw drops.

Jenny attempts to hold back a snort at Emma's face.

"We are going to fucking Bora-Bora?" Emma exclaims; her eyes looking as if they're about to pop out of its sockets.

"Well, yeah. You love it there right? I mean you have a giant poster on your wall of it so I thought… why not?" Jenny shrugs in her very self-assured way "besides I've never actually been there; it's kinda win-win situation really."

Emma shakes her head dumbly switching glances between the tickets and Jenny's face. She opens her mouth several times to attempt saying something, but nothing comes out. Finally on the third try she succeeds. "B-but Jenny, this is… this is too much; I don't think… no, I can't…"

"Oh no, no don't say that" Jenny hurries to stop whatever conclusion Emma's brain was coming to "This is something I'm doing for you Emma, with all my heart. You have no idea how happy it makes me to make you happy. This is for us; the both us, I swear."

Jenny's words are filled with so much love and honesty that Emma can't find in herself to refuse such a generous gift. Her eyes begin to water with emotion. "Thank you" she says with choked voice as she tries to finish her idea "I never thought I would… I would ever…"

"shhh" Jenny, containing her own emotion, embraces her girlfriend and kisses her forehead. "lets just enjoy this ok? Don't think about anything. We both deserve it baby"

They embrace for a while longer but eventually they must pull apart which they do with tearful smiles to head to their dream vacation, excited to experience the fun that awaits them in Bora-Bora.


End file.
